Your Arm is What!
by zee.tabina
Summary: What if the Inu no Taisho took in one more child? The last of the lion demons, a young lion hanyou, who was raised alongside Sesshomaru because she aged differently? Well let's see how she would react to Sesshomaru losing his arm.


I tapped my foot impatiently in front of the roaring fire. Sesshomaru still wasn't back, and I was bored out of my mind. My head throbbed from when Sesshomaru's demon hit me, which knocked me unconscious.

'Thanks a lot, Sesshomaru,' I thought.

I lifted my head and sniffed the air. Speak of the devil. Here he was now. I turned towards him and opened my mouth to greet him, but the words froze in my throat.

Now let it be said that I did attempt to stay calm, and it was a very good one. Even if it was temporary.

"Sesshomaru," I began, my voice deathly calm. "What happened to your arm?"

He raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru is unaware of what you are referring to."

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well, then, let me clear things up for "this Sesshomaru". When I last saw you, you had two arms. Now, it seems like you are lacking one. What the hell happened to it?"

"Hn."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sesshomaru..."

"It is but a minor injury."

I scoffed, my temper getting worse by the minute. I sat next to him and began bandaging his arm, ignoring the throbbing headache that was beginning to form. "Where. Is. Your. Arm?" I tightened the bandages with each word.

"On the breastplate of Father's armor."

That's when I exploded. "What?!"

He flinched, but it would have gone unnoticed if I didn't know him as well as I did.

"Do you mean to tell me," my voice was rising with each word, "that you went to Father's grave and lost your arm?! Let me guess, you finally found Tessaiga."

I got up and began pacing, unable to stay still. "I am assuming that its barrier rejected you, which would explain the burn marks on your right hand."

I turned towards him so fast I almost got whiplash. "You met Inuyasha, didn't you?"

He inclined his head.

I groaned. "He cut off your arm. In case you were unaware, Sesshomaru, daiyoukai like you aren't capable of growing your limbs back! Idiot!" I jabbed my finger at his chest. "Not only that, but your stupid demon knocked me out! Very conveniently, I might add. Don't tell me that you were planning to lose your arm on purpose!"

He looked at me, yet he didn't meet my angry gaze. "You are not very threatening at this size."

My jaw dropped. The nerve! "Don't you dare comment on my height right now, Sesshomaru!" I hissed. "I was perfectly capable of kicking your ass when you had two arms. I am more than capable of doing it now! But if you wanna go, let's go. Fight me!"

He suddenly found the tree next to me quite interesting. "I would rather not."

I huffed and resumed my pacing. "Now that you lost one arm, it'll be harder to fight, let alone use Tessaiga with its barrier rejecting you! What next, you get a replacement hand?!"

"Perhaps..."

I stared at him, horrified. "Absolutely not! That wasn't an idea, fool!" I had been using hand gestures at the time, and they had become so outrageous that I accidentally smacked Jaken into a tree. I sat down next to Sesshomaru, scowling. "Father told me to look after you, you know. What would I tell him? 'Father, remember when you asked me to look after my brothers? Well your oldest lost his arm in a fight over your sword with Inuyasha.' As if!" My voice was softer this time. "You and Inuyasha. And now you've lost an arm! All for that stupid, stupid sword!" I crossed my arms. "I may not be related to you by blood, but I'm still family, Shu," I murmured, using my nickname for him. I knew he could hear me.

He sighed, reaching over and gently rubbed my ear. I resisted the urge to purr. I was a lion hanyou. Lionhanyous do not purr. "Are you still angry with this Sesshomaru?"

"I will be if you keep referring to yourself in third person." But my tone lacked any real venom. I yawned and shifted closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder. "I already know that you just like to hear your own name in your own voice."

"Hn."

I started giggling. I couldn't help it. "It's true! Knew it!"

"You are a pest."

"You love me anyway."

"Questionable."

I pouted. "So mean."

"You love me anyway."

"Questionable," I retorted.

He chuckled, and actually smiled.

I settled my head back on his shoulder, already beginning to drift off to sleep. "You love Inuyasha too."

He stiffened, but relaxed almost instantly. The last word I heard before I fell asleep brought a smile to my lips, for I knew what it meant.

"Hn."


End file.
